<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regrets by EndlessRainOfWords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075153">Regrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords'>EndlessRainOfWords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Beautiful Wish [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) Redemption</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:07:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra apologizes to Glimmer and Bow while they are on their way back to Etheria.<br/>...<br/>Catra was not used to feeling nervous around people, not since Adora left. She was used to being the most cunning person in almost every room she walked in. She crafted a self-assured and uncaring exterior to protect her from betrayal and disappointment, even though it did not always work.<br/>...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Beautiful Wish [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Regrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>Catra was not used to feeling nervous around people, not since Adora left. She was used to being the most cunning person in almost every room she walked in. She crafted a self-assured and uncaring exterior to protect her from betrayal and disappointment, even though it did not always work.</p><p>Entrapta got rid of her chip, but she could not sleep well. Memories of Prime, the people she got killed, and the scars on Adora's back haunted her. She went into the ship's main room while she was walking around to tire herself out enough to go back to sleep. After realizing Glimmer was on watch, Catra decided to sneak away. Then, she remembered what Adora told her, "If you think hiding from the people you hurt will make you feel better, we'll drop you off and you'll never have to see us again. You'll never have to see me again."</p><p>She took a deep breath, "Hey, Glimmer."<br/>"Catra, what are you doing up?" Glimmer asked.<br/>She did not know how to act around them without Adora yet. Her tail curled up, it would give her unease away if Glimmer knew her enough to notice, "Couldn't sleep. Um, how are you?"<br/>"I'm good, I think, could be better. Could be much better." Glimmer sighed.<br/>"What's wrong? Other than, you know, everything?"<br/>"I- this is all my fault. Prime is in Etheria because I helped balance its runestones."</p><p>Glimmer stopped for a second, "They told me not to and I did it anyway."<br/>"Don't neat yourself up about it. I kinda pushed you to that decision."<br/>"Still."<br/>"Shadow Weaver was in Bright Moon. She had anything to do with it?"<br/>"Adora told you?"<br/>"She didn't tell me anything. Just, Shadow Weaver is the most manipulative person I know. I figured, you know,"<br/>"That she manipulated me too." Glimmer looked down, "I fell for it, didn't I?"<br/>"It's not your fault. She has a way of making you feel," Catra stopped, she closed her eyes. Shadow Weaver was one of the last people she wanted to think about right now.<br/>"She makes you feel like you are almost perfect, like you just need this one thing. I imagine that one thing never ends. Is that it?" Glimmer asked.<br/>Catra answered, "Something like that."</p><p>They sat in silence for a while, then Catra started talking. "Thanks for coming back for me. Adora told me you didn’t even hesitate."<br/>"Of course." Glimmer smiled.<br/>"But why? Why would you? I hurt your kingdom, we were on opposite sides for so long, I opened the portal that caused your mother's death." Catra raised her voice without even realizing.<br/>"For Adora, first of all. Because you saved me, because Shadow Weaver was your… parent? I'm not sure. Maybe because I want to believe that people can change." Glimmer said.<br/>"So, pity?" Catra hated being pitied, it made her feel weak.<br/>"No."</p><p>Catra felt guilty, she never apologized for anything before, "I'm sorry for opening the portal. I didn't mean to…kill your mom."<br/>"Why did you do it, anyway?" Glimmer questioned.<br/>"Why not? Nobody cared about me. What difference would it make if the planet was gone or not?"<br/>She seemed to surprise the queen with her honesty, "I… don't know what to say."<br/>Catra got up, "Again, I'm sorry. I know it doesn't change anything, but still. Goodnight, Sparkles."<br/>"Goodnight, Horde Scum. Thanks for the apology." Glimmer smiled.</p><p>2<br/>After her encounter with Glimmer, Catra was not scared to talk to Bow when she saw him alone.<br/>Thankfully, Bow was easy to get along with. They quickly started talking about their funny memories of Adora.<br/>"Oh, you should have seen Adora when she ate real food for the first time." Bow said.<br/>Catra laughed, then she suddenly felt guilty upon realizing she tried to kill these people multiple times. </p><p>"What does it feel like?" Catra asked.<br/>"What?" Bow asked.<br/>Catra hugged her knees, "Never mind. It was a stupid question anyway."<br/>"Now I'm curious." Bow smiled.</p><p>She took a breath, "What does… not having regrets feel like?<br/>That seemed to baffle him, "I have regrets."<br/>"Oh, really? What does the perfect arrow boy have to regret?" Catra mocked.</p><p>"I regret… not explaining Glimmer exactly what the Heart would do, letting our friendship with her become this awkward. I regret lying to my dads for so long about being a fighter. I don't know, I regret a lot of things." Bow answered.<br/>They stayed silent for a while, watching Darla navigate through space.</p><p>Catra was still hugging her knees, "Among other things like, you know, almost destroying the planet, I regret hating you guys for taking Adora from me. You are really nice." she confessed.<br/>"Aw, thanks, Catra!"<br/>Catra scowled, "This does not mean you can call me cute." she pointed her finger at Bow.<br/>Bow smiled, "But you are!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a comment, please 💖</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>